thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of September 2018
Alright, Autumn time, school's back and several new things coming up in Adventures on Rails. *First off, I originally meant to post these updates on Saturday but I have been working on a couple of things which revolve around Dodger, David and Molly's pre-Sodor life. I have posted an updated bio for the latter a couple days ago and I have been re-working David and Dodger's. For the former, the only significant change is his arrival date which is set after Molly's and coincides when his basis BR No. 68899 was actually near withdrawal. I specifically chose Molly's number because I realised it coincided with Dodger's at Norwich Thorpe for a period of time. Moving onto David: the number I had been using was BR No. 64349 but I am planning to change that since the aforementioned number was withdrawn even before Molly came to Sodor and I wanted to stick with David arriving after Dodger. The number I am now going to use is BR No. 64311 which is actually of an earlier batch of J11s. However, this number was withdrawn after Dodger's so it allows me to be historically accurate to some extent. The downside is there's little allocation info which does give me some creative liberty (unless I find shed allocations for BR No. 64311) and I also have some photos of that specific number for reference. Anyways, all that will be covered in a short tentatively titled Real Engines. I hope to publish it soon because I also realised its been fifty years since the end of steam on British Railways. Basically, it will cover the pre-Sodor life of Molly, Dodger and David in a The Island of Sodor format. Those are the only characters set to be appearing so it'll rival Very Famous Engines with one of the smallest casts ever but similar to that short, it'll include plenty of real-life engine and designer references. *Well, moving on to Work and Play, I anticipate a late March release since I'm now in the editing stage. Again, it's based on a real story and sometimes when you get inspiration from an article about railways and you think it might be plausible for a Thomas the Tank Engine story, by all means go for it. *Of course, not all my inspiration comes from articles. Home Sweet Home was devised 'cause of ants in my shower. That'll deal with the reconstruction of Tidmouth Sheds in the early 1950s. *Apart from the seventy-fifth anniversary short, I have another short devised titled You Lucky Engine. I have ideas for the short but I do have other priorities both story wise and outside/personal life, so I can't give an exact release although I would like to release it in February or March since it does have a bit of luck theme to it. *In addition, to all these shorts, I have a couple of story ideas that I write and eventually if four feel like they might comprise a short, I'll release them. Plenty to look forward too. Also, for US visitors and workers, happy Labour Day. --MainLineEngines (talk) 01:19, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts